


Meeting the Family

by Commandercosima



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandercosima/pseuds/Commandercosima
Summary: It's their third date and Sara is finally going to see Ava’s apartment. There's only one problem, Sara wants to impress Ava's cats and she has no idea how to.





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction in over 5 years and the first I write in English which is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> I'm just so obsessed with Avalance I had to write something for them. I might write more if I have the inspiration.
> 
> If you like this fic please give kudos and comment, it will definitely make my day.
> 
> I'm commandercosima on tumblr if you wanna say hi

Sara was pacing back and forth on her bedroom at the Waverider. She looked at the clock who showed it’d be ten minutes until Ava would be there. It wasn't their first date so she shouldn't feel that nervous but she just wanted everything to go as planned at least once in her life.

Tonight would be the first time she’d see Ava’s apartment and she was excited to get to know the woman even more. Was her house as neat and organized as the woman seemed to be at work? Were the decorations minimalist or warm and welcoming like home? Did she have a bookcase? What kind of books did the woman read? Sara knew Ava liked some cheesy romance movies but did that extend to books?

Her mind was focused on this details but if she was honest with herself that wasn't why she was so nervous. All these details only made her curious. What made the woman pace around her room was the fact that today she was going to meet too furry creatures that were a huge part of Ava’s life.

She had seen their pictures, though she spend more time looking at the proud smile on the woman face than on the pictures on her phone.

The first picture showed a large orange cat with big ears and a pink nose. He was laying on his back, occupying the whole couch, his eyes opening just a little and annoyance on her face for being woken by the picture, Ava told her his name was Aslan and he was the most lazy cat she had ever seen. Sara smiled at the Narnia Chronicles reference but kept that information for later.

The second picture showed a black cat, laying on the floor, sunshine making his fur glow and she stared at the camera like he was a model. This was Luna and Ava smile bright as she told Sara what a Diva this cat was.

Sara’s heart got really warm seeing the affection the woman had for her cats but she was also worried. She was definitely not a cat person. She doesn't even remember if she had ever interact with a cat before. 

She was more of a dog person, had been since she was a little girl. Her parents never allowed them to have a dog but that didn't stop her from playing with every dog she saw at the park near her house. As a teenager, she used to walk dogs to get some extra money. 

Dogs were natural for her, but cats were knew and she really wanted Ava’s cats to like her. This sound really stupid for her, a former assassin being nervous about a cat not liking her. But Ava had become so important to her she wanted be a part of her whole life, and that included Aslan and Luna.

Sara was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped a little when she saw the portal opening, Ava smiling at her, inviting her in.  
Sara held tight on the little box she was holding and walked into the portal to Ava’s apartment.

She looked around and was impressed to find the apartment was actually minimalist, not many decorations except for a couple of pictures on a wall. Sara smiled fondly when she saw one of those pictures were from their second data that happened only two days ago.

Sara stopped looking around to get a better look at the woman in front of her. Ava was wearing casual clothes, legging pants and a tank top. It was good seeing the woman dressing so casual. Sara herself was also casual, earing shorts and one of Ava’s shirts she left at the Waverider the last time she spent the night there. 

After this brief check out on the apartment and it's owner, Sara got closer to Ava and gave her a brief peck on the lips, feeling a little awkward she gave the woman the little box she was caring.

“You didn't have to bring me a gift, Sara” said Ava smiling at the sight of Sara blushing and looking at the ground.

“Actually, it's not for you” Sara's checks got even darker as the woman in front of her opened the box.

When Ava opened the box and saw two cat toys in the shape of rats her heart grew very warm and she couldn't stop herself as she closed the gap between them and gave Sara a slow and passionate kiss.

“That's a great gift, I'm sure they will love it”  
Ava said as the kiss ended. 

Sara looked around awkwardly , searching for the cats. Ava realized that. “Oh, they are kind of very shy so they will probably hide away for a bit until the get used to you. I'll just keep this gifts at the side table and you can give them later” Ava gave her a reassuring smile as Sara looked concerned, why couldn't cats be as welcoming as dogs, running to anyone with their happy tails and asking to be petted?

They decided to snuggle on the couch and watch some movie. Sara was so distracted by how normal they looked like that she didn't realize Aslan was curiously getting closer to them until she felt a movement at the couch. Sara tried to give him a warm smile but the cat ignored her and sat close to Ava’s side, making sure he was as far as possible from Sara.

At this moment Sara started doubting herself. Did she do something wrong? What if the cats didn't like her? Would Ava think less of her because of that? She was so lost in thought that for the third time that night she missed what was happening around her. She went back to her sense as she felt an unusual warmth on her legs. As she looked down she saw Aslan had climbed closer to them and was now sprawled against both Sara and Ava’s lap.

Sara went very slowed and tried to pet him on his open belly witch caused the cat to turn on his back and go back to Ava’s side.

Sara looked at Ava with panic on her eyes, now she definitely did something wrong.   
Ava laughed at her little panic before explaining to Sara that cats hate belly rubs. She then took Sara’s hand in hers and showed her how to pet Aslan on his ears and neck and the cat soon went back to occupy the woman's lap. 

Sara had a confident grin on her face now, it’d appear she won the affection of one of the cats, now she just needed to get Luna to like her. It didn't take long for Luna to joy them, she did exactly as Aslan had done, snuggled closer to Ava and as far as Sara as possible. This time, Sara didn't wait long before bringing her hands slowly closer to the cat and petting her as Ava had taught her moments before.

Luna purred at that but stayed where she was. Sara counted that as a victory as well.  
They stayed there for at least a couple of hours, enjoying the moment. Ava and Sara snuggled together with the company of the cats until Sara got a call from Gideon on her phone telling her the kids were trying to sneak to another mission alone.

Sara said goodbye to Ava, giving her a long passionate kiss before scraping both cats ears. Ava opened the portal and before stepping inside Sara took the toys and threw at the cats, Luna ran after her rat, playing with it happily around the living room while Aslan hugged the toy as if it was a Teddy Bear.

Sara’s heart got so warm as she saw this scene she had to run through the portal to stop herself from crying. She never thought she would have a real family after her stay at the league of assassins but now she knew she would fight as hard as she could to keep this family.


End file.
